


老年人的梦里到底有什么

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 随着年龄的增长，迪克越来越觉得当年和杰森之间的那点火花变成了燎原大火，然而杰森早已不在了





	老年人的梦里到底有什么

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [最美不过夕阳红](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816905) by [Soramizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu). 



> 原本打算叫最美不过夕阳红不过我及时制止了自己  
> 其实是双箭头

没有人认为迪克爱杰森，迪克自己都这么认为。迪克曾经不讨厌过杰森，他们之间可能曾有一点对彼此的爱意，不过这在他们对托马斯的教育问题上出现分歧后就淡化了。然而就杰森那个臭脾气，还没等到他们和好，他就在又世界危机中因为一个愚蠢原因的再次死了。  
“告诉迪基把孩子看好了。”当时在他身边的只有提姆，他最后就说了这么一句话。“别让他天天吃垃圾食品。”  
他其实还想说把我埋到别人找不到的地方去，不过没来得及。葬礼那天还是阴天，托马斯在葬礼上抱着他的墓碑嗷嗷大哭，一家人没一个拉的住的——瞧瞧，不愧是跟他学的孩子，真高兴你还能给你reddad哭两嗓子。  
迪克没哭，之前他已经有快三天没有睡了，累到哭不出来。他只是看着托马斯抱着墓碑，叹了一整天的气。提姆倒是有看到他眼里有眼泪在打转，然后他就憋回去了——不愧是迪克，这都行，太牛逼了。  
“我想reddad。”以后一段时间托马斯都拒绝一个人睡觉，跑到迪克的房间和他一起睡。“我想他了。”  
“我把杰森的东西整理好了，等你长大后都是你的了。”迪克把托马斯抱上床，给他掖好被子。“虽然我不大希望你继承红头罩的身份，不过既然你想，我会支持你的。”  
时间大概过去了十几个月，托马斯开始练习射击，迪克亲自教他。那天他正举着枪瞄准的时候突然说：“我想起reddad了，他枪法贼准，一打一个准。”  
“你爸爸我枪法比杰森好多了。”迪克在他脑袋上拍了一巴掌。“打你的枪。”  
“他也说了。”托马斯说。“他说‘你爸爸什么都是最好的’。”他学杰森说话。“‘你蓝老爹比我厉害多了’。”  
“……净听他胡说八道。”迪克说。托马斯扭过头看他，发现他在用手背擦眼睛。  
“爸爸，你要是想他的话就去看看他。”  
“你怎么知道我没去。”迪克转过头，又拍了他一巴掌。“好好学，别到时候各项成绩不合格，你达米安叔叔不让你当罗宾了我可不给你求情。”

托马斯是迪克在马路上捡到的，那时候他才六岁，一个人在街上游荡，时不时的翻翻垃圾桶。迪克的夜班刚结束，天刚刚亮，手里拿着一杯咖啡和一袋给杰森带的辣热狗，最后这袋子热狗都进了托马斯的肚里。  
“他得跟你姓。”迪克决定收养托马斯的那阵子杰森在他家住了一段时间。“他是你捡到的。”  
“你怎么不说跟你姓，你每天都给托马斯变着花做好吃的。”  
“傻鸟，我一个黑户你让他跟我姓？”  
“我——”  
闹钟突然响了，今天的梦中回忆就到这里，迪克准备起床了。  
他给托马斯做好早餐，送他上学，然后去上班——他开始一个人照顾孩子后生活忙碌了起来，以前这事都是杰森坚持要做的，现在杰森不在了，孩子再懂事他也得照顾，幸好他不是布鲁斯，他知道该怎么去对待一个需要爱的孩子，尤其是杰森死后。托马斯很喜欢杰森，他管杰森叫reddad，因为他会和迪克一起照顾他，搞得所有人一开始都以为他们两个在谈恋爱一样。  
但是他还是想杰森了。他死了两次，这一次大概是真的不会再有意外让他复活了，但是迪克还是偷偷在他的棺材里放了两个指虎和一把手钻，这样他要是再复活的话不用再用皮带扣把棺材挖开。他想杰森，说实话他根本不敢哭，他怕葬礼上他流了眼泪会在墓地哭到昏厥过去——不夸张，认真的，毕竟那么多年了，是盆草都有感情，更别说那是杰森，而他又不能崩溃掉让布鲁斯去照顾托马斯。  
又过了几个月托马斯小学毕业，迪克去参加的毕业典礼。托马斯个头长高了，他感叹着小鬼头现在也该上中学了，真想快点告诉杰森——  
“没关系爸爸，我也想告诉他。”  
“……行了，上车。你爷爷说想你了让我们回去看看。”

高中毕业后托马斯就不再做罗宾了，十八岁生日那天他向所有人宣布他是时候继承红头罩的行头了。当晚迪克把杰森的东西拿出来给他，所有的东西都保养的很好，可以随时拿出来用。  
“给你，杰森的头罩，还有他的枪。”这个时候的迪克已经退休，右眼也失明了，他的重心挪到了警察的工作上。托马斯平安长大让他很是欣慰，而现在他又要开始担心他未来红头罩的道路会怎么样。“你小时候天天吵着要戴，现在这是你的了。”  
“我记得杰森跟我说过头罩里面有火药。”  
“原来是有，我跟他争了好久他才同意拿掉，那太危险了。”  
随着托马斯长大他也不再叫杰森reddad，而是像迪克那样直接叫杰森。迪克看着他长得比自己还高，经常会晃神——可能他年纪也大了，想想他都五十岁了。而托马斯穿上那身行头——和杰森真像，他甚至觉得那家伙又要过来骂他一句“傻鸟”，然后就托马斯的教育问题再起些争执。  
——你赢了你赢了，他现在继承了你的名头，你赢了。你真是死了还得跟我对着干。  
杰森的那些装备家伙可能有些过时了，不过迪克看见了挺怀念。很多好家伙杰森在的时候还没有，他要是看得见一定眼馋。

有人觉得夜翼退休后的老年生活应该就是功成名就归隐田园过日子，然而迪克真闲不着，除了警局的工作，他还得管事，帮忙，提供训练。谢天谢地达米安干的不错，他不用去操心蝙蝠侠的问题——他年轻的时候操心的够多了。不过至少他现在有更多的时间在家里多陪陪托马斯，唯一的遗憾是现在轮到托马斯开始忙了，就像他年轻时的那样，好久都不在床上入睡那种。而托马斯为了给老爸排解不出门就有些孤单的退休生活——或者说少让他闲着没事就往蝙蝠洞跑继续当老妈子——，开始建议他返璞归真写信交笔友。  
五十多岁的格雷森警长还差几年就能拿退休金了，现在他开始交笔友——和托马斯在论坛里精挑细选的，希望能给他突然失去味道的生活添点乐子。  
“这个笔友是中心城的。”迪克把信封塞进信箱。“希望这些信能平安到达。”  
迪克在信里和笔友打了招呼，他开始像一个老头子那样写信。说起来他年轻的时候还经常给布鲁斯写信，杰森还曾经笑话他的字体像个小学生一样可爱。笔友大概两周后给他回了信，联邦邮政一如既往的靠谱，迪克拆开信件慢慢读起来，然后写回信——倒也成了他老年生活里除了超级英雄的那部分外为数不多的娱乐成分。  
有时候他能觉得好像杰森在旁边看他写，对他的字体指指点点。大概四个月的通信后他在信里提到了杰森，在信里写的那些年轻时候的事情，比如以前杰森怎么照顾托马斯，比如托马斯叫他reddad，比如现在过去十几年了，他还是很想杰森，他真希望托马斯大学毕业典礼那天还多一个人在。  
渐渐的信写的也多了，和笔友的通信让他想起了很多年轻时候的事。“虽然我现在都五十多岁了还瞎了一只眼，但我年轻的时候可帅了。”他腆着脸这么说。“那时候可真是人见人爱。”  
两周后笔友回信了。“你现在一定还是很好看。”他这么写。“是个好看的老头。”  
“现在年轻人的嘴可真甜，不过我年轻的时候可比你甜多了。”  
随着年龄增长迪克开始越来越容易回想以前的事情，不只是在信里对笔友絮叨以前的事情。比如今天早上他又对着回家的托马斯晃神，他儿子进门的时候迪克以为那是杰森。  
“爸？”  
“哦……没什么。”迪克揉了揉太阳穴，他觉得最近大概睡得不是太好。“你长得和杰森是越来越像了。”  
“……爸。”  
“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”托马斯换了衣服，打开冰箱。“我来做饭吧，你想吃什么？”  
至少这孩子没变成布鲁斯那样的生活残障，或者提姆那样房间是个黑洞的男人，比起他这个孩子爹托马斯更像杰森。迪克坐在桌前看着他，觉得时间过得真快，他已经很久没有这样坐在一边看杰森准备早餐了。

时间过去太久，迪克甚至感觉杰森还活着是上个世纪的事了。今天他拿着水桶过来给他清洗墓碑，那些讨厌的缠绕植物弄得他的墓碑脏兮兮的，时间一长他好像都有了强迫症一样。  
最近他开始在蝙蝠电脑里翻杰森的资料拷贝出来，还洗了他的照片。有时候他想再看看杰森，感叹一下时间过得真快，然后对着照片发呆，有时候还会抱着相册在沙发上打瞌睡，电视里还放着棒球比赛。有时候达米安也觉得他真的是老了，他开始变得容易犯困，开始看那些十几年前的东西，他的生命好像慢下来了。  
他在家里的壁橱里放了几套瓷器，不过他都没怎么用过。笔友寄来过明信片，他钉在墙上了。上次托马斯过生日的时候迪克发现，他们还住在那个公寓，除了给墙刷过漆其他的摆设都没变，就是那个沙发褪色了，看起来十分老旧。他得多翻翻相册，他怕时间太长他都忘了杰森长什么样了。  
他觉得大概是人老了，那些年轻时候就是个火星子的东西现在在他身上一燎就着。而可惜的是他们当初还没来得及和好擦出更多的火花，而杰森可能还没来得及爱他。  
也许，原本他们之间还能有有点浪漫的可能性。  
在被偏头痛纠缠的第二年，蝙蝠洞全体成员强行给迪克放了两个月的假。迪克更闲了，他闲到甚至会每天花两个小时打理杰森留下的花草，局里同事也说你还有几年就退休了，这一辈子过得可真忙碌啊。然而忙点倒好，这几个月他开始后悔那天和杰森吵了架后没去找他和好，甚至做梦都会梦到，整个后半夜坐在床上睡不着。  
他花了几个月在思考和发呆“如果不这样他们是不是会谈恋爱”上面。然后他搓了搓脸，说理查德你想什么呢，你已经是个老头子了。  
笔友依然在和他通信，他对笔友说了很多，包括偏头痛失眠和杰森的事，但是他没有说关于杰森和恋爱的事情。直到有一天他突然觉得累了，叹口气给提姆打电话说谢谢你提姆，但是别再让巴特跑到你这里拿信到中心城再寄过来了，你觉得我认不出你用左手写的字吗？  
之后笔友——也就是提姆和他的左手——又来了一封信。  
“我看出你宝刀未老了，迪克。”信上写。“不过我还是建议你多活动手指，有助于预防痴呆。”信封里还附上了达米安用左手写的一张纸条。“放松点吧，理查德。”达米安写的很简短。“我们知道这些年你想杰森想得发疯。”  
“我没有。”迪克看着信嚷嚷。“我才没有。”

有时候年纪大了睡不好，还会做很多梦，比如今天迪克就嗷的一声惊醒了，左右环顾一圈按着旁边的杰森就是一顿摇晃。  
“杰森！醒醒！”  
“怎么了？”杰森一下就跳起来了。“出事了吗？”  
“我做了个梦！”  
杰森的表情看上去要打人了。  
“都这把岁数了你还能梦到什么把你吓成这样。”  
“我梦见你死了，我一个人把托马斯拉扯大，一个人孤独终老。”迪克捂住脸。“你说你怎么这么没责任心。”  
“你脑子里灌的都是麦片是吗？你觉得这孩子长到二十多岁吃的饭都是谁做的？”杰森骂骂咧咧地躺回去，把迪克拉回被窝。“睡觉。”  
“说的也是。”迪克想了想，往杰森怀里挪了挪。“一定是你觉得我快六十了变得又老又丑我才会做这个梦的。”  
“是你欠操，我啥时候嫌弃过你，不就是头发白了脸变形了有皱纹了还瞎了只眼。”  
“你还说没嫌弃我。”  
“你都这把岁数了我从来没有觉得你不美过，除了腰不行还是和以前一样勾人。”杰森把他按回去，抱住他。“好了，糟老头子，睡觉吧。”杰森拍了拍他的背。“再不睡我就把你这把老骨头弄散架了。”  
“你可不能是仗着自己年轻就不要我了。”  
“我儿子都跟你姓了我还能怎么跑。”  
“那是我儿子，杰。”  
“他叫我爸我也是他爹。”

“爸？”托马斯轻轻拍了拍迪克，他爸年纪是大了，靠在沙发上攥着信睡得打呼噜，口水都流出来了。“醒醒爸，起来了。”  
“杰……？”  
“是我，爸。你梦到杰森了？”  
“……我就知道是梦。”他揉揉眼睛爬起来。“我都快六十了杰森不可能才三十多岁。”  
“你今天有会的，没去开。”托马斯说。“警局那里要不要也请假休息一下？你这几年总忘事。”  
“你还嫌我不够闲，我都快长草了。”迪克抱怨。

如果他总能多睡会儿就好了。他还从来没有和杰森相拥而眠过，那感觉其实挺不错。


End file.
